


Needle and Feather

by Abstract_Chameleon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Romance, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tailor AU, first chapter AU ever woo hoo, teenage romance, what am I tagging this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Chameleon/pseuds/Abstract_Chameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Ironwood couldn't quite understand why buying a nice suit for his role as a chaperone at Atlas Academy's prom was so important to him, but his out-of-the-ordinary excursion lead him to the tip of a poor tailor's needle. It didn't take long to discover that the tailor Qrow Branwen was quite skilled at mending clothes and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James didn't expect to run into his old friends Ozpin and Glynda while shopping for a prom tux, but their fated reunion is about to set an extraordinary course of events in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is my first chapter AU fanfic. I'm kinda scared but super excited. Sorry nothing much happens in this chapter. I just wanted to set a premise. Next chapter will be much longer. Hopefully each chapter will be around 2K to 3K. Enjoy! Comments are always appreciated!

Qrow Branwen was a desperate man in a desperate situation, although he didn't want to admit it.  After he had gotten fired from his position as a teacher at Beacon High School, he was offered the opportunity of a job as a tailor in the back of a men’s clothes store that was owned by a lifelong friend.  This friend, who was quirky and odd at best, had felt pity on the jobless man and had given him the job as a chance to get back on his feet, although the position was a bit less ideal than a teaching job.  Despite the fact that Qrow was by no means trained in the art of seamstry, he was nimble and diligent with his hands and was willing to do nearly anything to provide for his two nieces and himself.  After all, a man like Qrow would never let his ego get in the way of his desire to protect the ones he loved.

What Qrow didn't expect was for his life to be turned upside down by one man who casually strolled in the front door of the suit shop, but fate often takes little more than the weight of a feather and a little love to upset the balance of life.  Therefore, the unplanned, unexpected meeting between Qrow and this inconspicuous man was bound to cause an even more surprising chain of events.

James Ironwood certainly never would have seen it coming.

PhD in robotics, teacher at Atlas Academy of Advanced Education, and pioneer of autonomous military vehicles, James would have seemed much too important to be worrying about his attire for senior prom, but there he found himself in front of Emerald Ensemble, the greatest shop for men’s formal wear in the cities of Vale and Atlas combined.  He didn't understand why he was so worried about his outfit for a silly banquet, nor why he was taking his responsibilities as chaperone so seriously, but his unexplainable desire to be the sharpest looking teacher at prom had dragged him all the way to the heart of Vale to buy a suit.  Maybe it was because he was bored, or because he had a lot of money to blow, or maybe it was just because he had recently entered into his forties and still hadn’t gotten laid.

The front of the suit shop was expensive and elegant, but overly so.  With pillars of green marble and massive advertisement signs hung in glowing gold cursive letters, James wondered if this owner had gone just a tad bit too far.  Compared to the other stores in the strip mall, Emerald Ensemble was a soigneé monarch among common folk.  James sighed and shrugged, only wondering what he was getting into.

He took hold of the fancy, gold-plated door handles and pulled.  Both solid oak doors swung open in excellence.  Several slow steps later, the giant doors creaked to a gentle close.

James looked around.  The walls of the store were painted lime green, and the floor was a simple lacquered hardwood.  He struggled not to slip as he walked.  Fortunately for him, the store was mostly empty, which seemed somewhat odd for a Saturday morning.  Aisle upon aisle displayed the newest trending suits and tuxedos, and each article of men’s clothing was lined up as neatly and orderly as possible.  Each section was divided by color and brand, and each suit was hung in order by size.  A large rack on the left side of the shop boasted countless styles of men’s ties and suspenders, and an ornately decorated reception desk on the right was being managed by two college age girls.

The middle aged teacher walked over to the reception desk and inhaled sharply.  The girl running the cash register had short, dark hair with blonde highlights and a fashionable black beret.  Her stylish attire that consisted of soothing shades of brown and crème was contrasted by a confident and somehow aggressive smirk.  She took a sip of her Starbucks coffee and greeted the man.

“Good afternoon,” he replied with a warmer smile.  “I’m looking for a dress tux, but I need something with, uh…”  He shrugged sheepishly.  “... extra broad shoulder pads? Do you have anything like that?”

She laughed under her breath and spun around, mumbling, “I’ll ask the boss.”  As she headed towards the back room, a shorter girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes bumped into her, squeaked an unintelligible apology, and skittered off with red cheeks.  “It’s okay, carrot, just watch where you’re going next time,” the taller girl called after her with a much softer and genial voice than she had used before.  With the twist of a doorknob and a click, she had opened the door to the back room and was gone.

James sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk absently.  He brushed a strand of black hair out of his face, fingers lingering on a scar on his forehead.  When the short brunette from before popped back into view, he felt oddly self-conscious, and his hand dropped to his side.  Thankfully, the girl was also very flustered, and she flashed him an awkward smile.

“H-Hello, sir!  I hope you find everything you need today!” she stammered.  He noted her heavy Australian accent and rather silly t-shirt that depicted a bunny with a carrot in its mouth.  He figured her nickname may have stemmed from her affinity for the carrot-eating rodent.

“Why thank you,” he replied, nodding.  She loosened up a bit.

“Any particular occasion you’re here, if I may ask?”

“Sort of.”  James’s voice faltered a bit.  “I’m looking for something to wear to prom.”

“Prom?” She cocked her head a bit in confusion.

“I’m a high school teacher,” he added quickly, laughing at her confusion.

“Oh, I see!  So sorry!” she exclaimed.  “I don’t have too many memories of prom, honestly.  I spent the whole night taking photos for the yearbook.”

“You like photography?” he mused, leaning onto the desk.

“Mhm!  I’m actually majoring in photography!  I want to go into animal photography specifi—oh!  There’s Coco!  She’ll be mad if I dawdle around!” 

With that, the brunette scuttled off again.  James chuckled, sapphire eyes aglow with a paternal affection that he often felt as a teacher.  The taller woman strode to the front of the desk like a model on a catwalk and pulled a sticky note out of her pocket.

“The boss man says he has just the thing.  He wants your measurements first, though.”  She clucked her tongue and licked her glossed lips.

James paused.  “...So, do I need to—”

“Sh.  Hold still,” she snapped.  Her eyes panned over his body, causing the man to feel painfully uncomfortable in his own skin.  After a few moments, she wrote something down and yelled out several measurements.

“How did you do that?” he asked, unable to hide his surprise.

“Skill.  I also work at the women’s boutique just down the street, and I’m studying to be a fashion designer,” she answered flippantly.  With a smug curl of her lips, she folded her arms neatly across her chest.

“Wow,” he commented lamely and shuffled his feet.  He couldn’t help but notice how awkward he’d made things

She hummed a low tone and tapped her feet impatiently.  The door knob twisted with a squeak, and the door opened.  “There’s the boss.”

The “boss” was a man of average height and average build.  His silver hair indicated that he was very old, but his face betrayed all signs of age.  His eyes were an odd orangish hazel, and hidden by the rounded lenses of his glasses.  He was dressed in a very dark green suit with a lighter green scarf around his neck.  Leaning into his cane, he stopped in the doorway and smiled.

“Good afternoon.  I hope you’re finding things—James!  How nice to see you here!”

James straightened his posture and outstretched his arms.  “Oz!  It’s been so long!”  He rushed forward and gave the mysterious man an odd combination of a handshake and a hug.  “Is this the new business you wanted to open?”

“Indeed,” Ozpin replied.  “I believe it’s going quite swimmingly, and I’m very content with this change in gears.”  His eyes glinted.

James cleared his throat.  “That reminds me, I’d been meaning to ask why you stopped running for mayor last year.”  The teacher silently cursed himself.  He had meant to be casual about the inquiry, but that attempt had failed.

“Ah, that’s a good question.  You’ll have to ask some other time.”  He laughed a gentle laugh, but it only made James feel more uncomfortable.  A blonde woman emerged from the back room and stood beside him.  Her green eyes widened in recognition when she saw the black haired man across from her, and then they quickly flashed into a look of annoyance.

“Glynda!  How I’ve missed you!  I haven’t seen you since you subbed for Winter last month!”  He moved forward to hug her, but she stepped back.

“James,” she muttered, pursing her lips.  “It’s… nice to see you.  Am I needed here?”

“Not at the moment, Glynda.”  Ozpin failed to hide a bemused smirk.

“Great.  I’ll be in the back.”  She spun on her heel and closed the door behind her with a slam.

“Ouch,” James muttered.  “Bad day for her?”

“I doubt that,” Ozpin responded, “her girlfriend just proposed to her yesterday.”

The taller man coughed.  “I beg your pardon?” he sputtered, crestfallen.

“Glynda is engaged.  Her girlfriend proposed to her yesterday? Did you not know she was dating?”

James looked constipated.  “I-I knew she had a girlfriend, but I thought she was just… experimenting? Not serious about it? I don’t know.”

Ozpin laughed.  “Evidently not.  But enough about us.  I hear you’re here for a tux for prom?”

“Yes, that’s right,” the other man choked out.  “I need something with broader shoulders.”

Ozpin nodded.  “I have the perfect thing for you.”  He led the man to the section of white suits and plucked a size extra-large, ivory tuxedo from the rack with admirable speed.  The tux had a simple design, but its silver trim and excessive array of gold buttons made it stand out.  “How’s this? If it’s not to your liking, I have a few more options in blue and grey.”

“No need, it’s wonderful!” James assured him, fingering the texture of the fabric.  “You always have a way of knowing what’s best.”

The older man smirked.  “Why thank you.  It may need a bit of tailoring, but we have just the thing.  There’s a tailor working way in the back of the room over there.”  He pointed to an almost hidden desk in the far right corner of the store.  “I suggest you check out his services.  He’s quite talented.”  His eyes glimmered mischievously, and his smirk widened. 

James winced instinctively.  He figured the man must be up to something.  After all, Ozpin never made that face unless he was up to something.  “Of course.  Should I check out first?”

The silver haired man nodded and tapped his cane.  “Of course.  I’ll go tell Mr. Branwen he’s about to have a visitor.”  After handing the tuxedo to James, he turned away and left him standing in the sea of men’s formal wear.

The teacher sighed nervously and headed back to the cash register.  Knowing Ozpin, he could tell that this was going to be an adventure.  All he could do to maintain his concern was hold his breath and hope for the best. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Qrow face sexual tension as they meet for the first time. James begins to question his sexuality, and Qrow struggles with his clouded, unfocused mindset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda cheesy and dramatic, and it ends on an odd note. I'm sorry for that. I wanted to make it longer, but there just isn't much to go on right now. As I introduce more of the plotline in the upcoming chapters, things will get longer and more interesting, but for now, you're stuck with this. Forgive me.
> 
> Well, I hope you do enjoy it anyway! Comments are always awesome and greatly appreciated!

“Qrow, I’m pleased to inform you that you’re about to have a visitor.”

Ozpin stared through a translucent room divider behind the tailor’s desk.  He waited.  And waited.  And waited.  

“Ahem.”   

The man behind the screen groaned and pushed the divider aside, casting the store owner a dirty look.

“Got anything else to say, Oz?” Qrow grumbled.  He sat on a tall wooden stool surrounded by various articles of clothing that were strewn about in a haphazard manner.  His legs were lazily outstretched and resting on a shoebox, only worsening the impression that no actual work was being done.  The greasy shine to his dark hair, coarse stubble around his chin, and heavy bags under his grey eyes implied that the man hadn’t groomed or slept in days.

“I merely wanted to inform you.  I also suggest you clean up a bit.  You won’t want to make a bad impression with this customer.”  

The look on Ozpin’s face made Qrow straighten up, partially from fear and partially from curiosity.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” he hissed, subconsciously straightening his untucked dress shirt and dusting off his black jeans.

“Oh, nothing much,” Ozpin chuckled, “just make sure everything is presentable.  After all, good business is what counts, right?”  The silver haired man was no longer facing Qrow, but Qrow could only imagine the horrifyingly cheerful look on his face.

The tailor groaned.  

“Right,” he answered half-sarcastically, but the other man was already out of sight.  “Well, I might as well clean things up.”  With a strained sigh and a stretch, Qrow kicked the shoebox aside and stood.  As he stood, his back cracked with a loud snap, hours of hunching over needles and thread taking their toll.  As soon as he had stretched his aching body completely, he bent down and began to scoop armfulls of clothes into boxes labeled “finished” and “unfinished.”  Qrow grinned in satisfaction when he found that the “finished” bin was filling up much faster than the “unfinished” bin.

When James finally made his way to the back corner of the shop where Qrow’s tailoring services were discreetly advertised, he was greeted by a bubbly blonde girl with amethyst eyes.  The girl looked college age, although James guessed that she could have been a senior in high school.  After welcoming him repeatedly, she motioned for him to find the tailor behind the thin, translucent room divider.  James merely nodded and thanked her for her kindness.

Peeking around the divider, James was rather embarrassed to find the tailor bent over sorting clothes and humming to the tune of “You Give Love a Bad Name.”  His ass was pointed straight in the air, accentuated by his tight jeans.  The teacher coughed into his fist, irritated by the unknown prickling sensations that traveled up his neck.  He wondered how many more awkward situations he could possibly place himself in throughout the course of one day.

“I was told to find you,” James coughed out, mentally kicking himself.

Qrow stood up quickly and turned to face the other man, hints of fluster striking his jagged features, but he ran a hand through the flow of his hair and smirked, removing all hints of discomfort.  

“Yeah, Oz told me,” he hummed.  His eyes flickered across the teacher’s body, paying special attention to the man’s obviously muscular chest.  Qrow couldn't help but notice James’s strong arms and tall legs that caused James to tower over him.  To Qrow’s dismay, the other man’s clothing didn't reveal much — baggy, navy blue khaki pants and a grey polo with all three buttons done.  The modest and simple apparel resembled a conservative school uniform, but it didn't mask the man’s attractive features, only unflattered them.  “What does a man your height need tailored? I sure can't make clothes grow, if that’s what that lunatic sent you to me for.”

James’s face flushed a bit.  He pulled the ivory tuxedo out of the fancy wrapping paper and unfolded it.  “No, no, it’s not that.  The sleeves and pant legs are just too long.  I needed a double extra large because of my shoulders and chest, but it’s too long in… other parts.”

Qrow’s smirk stretched.  “Gotcha.  Well, you can go change in the restrooms to the left, and I’ll mark up the alterations.  Leave your shirt on.”  He paused.  “...Unless you wanna show off that double extra large chest or something.”

The taller man paled and backed out, muttering something unintelligible under his breath and practically running to the restroom stalls.  Qrow cursed himself under his breath.

“You just had to do that, didn't you?” he muttered to himself in frustration.  “The guy’s probably straight.  Shit, a man that good looking is probably married.  Godammit, Qrow.”

The tailor chewed on his fingers anxiously and sat down.  He exhaled, flaring his chapped lips out as he did so.  Each minute felt like an hour as he tried to convince himself that his blunder wasn't  _ that _ big of a deal.

Tick tock.  Tick tock.

James had always hated trying on clothes ever since he was a teenager.  Due to his muscular build and broad body structure, it often took what felt like an eternity to put something on, and once he was dressed, the clothes never quite fit right anyway.  With a heated face and a racing pulse from Qrow’s flirtatious remark, it took James several minutes to even remember how to unbutton his own polo, and he twice as long to realize that he wasn't supposed to take the polo off in the first place.

Or  _ was _ he?

After all, James hadn't been flirted with much since college.  When working with autonomous vehicles for the government, he didn't have much casual interaction with people, and after the… accident, he had no desire to socialize at all.  When he dropped the job and moved on to become a robotics teacher, he found himself with little time to socialize with the other teachers.  But that didn't even matter to him, because he had become infatuated with one of the substitute teachers, Glynda Goodwitch, who was also an old friend from college that he’d lost contact with.  His reunion with her was one of the greatest things that had happened to him in the course of a year…  That is, until she made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him romantically.  With the news of her engagement fresh in his mind, James had dramatically resolved that he was going to be single for the rest of his life.

But fate really does love to surprise.

The robotics teacher simply didn't know how to react to the tailor’s simple flirt, so he’d bolted off in fear.  That kind of reaction was unlike James, but then again, he'd never been flirted with by a person of his own sex before, either.  James had always considered himself a straight man, so he didn't know why a little remark was throwing him off guard, or why he was so unusually concerned with how ridiculous he probably looked wearing a polo underneath a tuxedo with dangling sleeves.

Thankful for the absence of a mirror to mock his appearance, James straightened out his ivory pant legs, gained his composure, and unlocked the restroom door.  The walk back to the tailor’s booth felt like little more than a nauseous blur.

When James got back to the tailor’s booth, Qrow was seated in a seemingly uncomfortable position, but he stood as soon as he saw the other man approach, causing James’s nerves to jump a bit.

“I wanted to apologize for saying something that made you uncomfortable.  I really screwed that one up,” Qrow confessed reluctantly, tugging at the hems of his dress shirt.  Qrow was not the kind of man who enjoyed apologies, nor was he the kind of man who often found them necessary.  His assaulted pride was evident in the angry glow of his eyes and the crinkled lines that drew his forehead tight.

James shuddered a bit.  “It’s fine.  I overreacted.”

The two men awkwardly stared at each other’s feet.  Their breathing was off pace, very strained, and loud enough to drown out a marching band.

“I don't think taking your shirt off would be good for business, anyway,” Qrow joked, snickering a bit under his breath.  “Might scare the kiddies.”

The robotics teacher laughed peaceably, tapping on his pant leg in an attempt to call his racing pace.  He gazed at the ceiling and then at the floor, but he was unable to find a place to look that didn't make him feel like he wanted to peel off his own skin. 

“So, time to get started, ah…  What's your name again?” asked Qrow as he rubbed his hands together.  He strode to the corner of the room and picked up a small stool that had been hidden by piles of fabric and clothes hangers.

“James.  James Ironwood.”

“Alright then, Jimmy.  Let’s get this over with.”

“James.  Not Jimmy.”

“James, Jimmy, same thing,” the tailor retorted in a singsong voice.  At the look of frustration on James’s face, Qrow threw his hands up in surrender and motioned for him to stand on top of the tiny stool.  Once the taller man was standing on the stool with his toes hanging over the edge, Qrow knelt down and began to mark up the inside of his pant legs.

With Qrow on his knees, face close to James’s crotch, the man could only help but find his face reddening as he’d feared.  Suppressing a groan, James fought to keep any inappropriate thoughts out of his head.  A red face was one thing, but an unexplainable boner was another.

Qrow stood to find James looking heated and flustered.  The tailor wet his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.  “You okay, Jimmy?”

“I'm fine.  I’m just a bit warm in this suit, and my name is still James,” he bluffed.  As he finished his sentence, he gritted his teeth in an attempt to look tough.  The shorter man merely laughed.

“I’d crack another joke, but I wouldn't want you running off before I finish,” Qrow scoffed.  He tugged on James’s sleeves and marked them the same way.  James’s eyes bored into the wall while Qrow danced around him with a ruler and pen.  Qrow took special effort to let his skin linger on the other man’s hands briefly, and Qrow grinned every time this quick contact made him jump.

“You can get down now,” the tailor told the man.  He backed away and shoved his pen into one of his jean pocket.  James nodded and descended.  Nodding a thank you at the shorter man, James quickly passed him and headed to the bathroom to undress once again.

Several minutes later, the ivory tux was flipped over Qrow’s right arm, and James was inquiring as to what time he could pick up the tailored outfit.  The two stood dramatically apart insomuch that it would have looked remarkably odd to any onlookers.

“Eh, I'll have it done in four days.  That good?” Qrow said, crossing his arms behind his back.

“That sounds acceptable.  I don't really need it for over a month, anyway,” James responded with a lopsided smile.

“Gotcha.  I'll see you in four days, Jimmy.”  Qrow showed off a toothy grin.

“James.”  The teacher’s smile faded, and his foreheaded tightened.  “I'll see you then, Mr. Branwen.”

Before Qrow could tell him not to be so formal, he had already slipped behind the room divider and was gone.

Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose and growled.  Conflicting thoughts began to cloud his mind and give him a bit of a headache.  Eventually, he sat down, forcing himself to get to work so that he wasn't distracted by any perverted fancies.

The tall, blonde receptionist poked her head around the divider.  Her smile was bright and encouraging, but her eyes were alight with a subtle mischievous flame.

“So, how’d it go?” she inquired.

“Went great.  The guy looks loaded with cash, so I'm sure we'll make a good buck off of ‘im,” the tailor replied.  He knew he was being misleading, but he couldn't even make sense of his own thoughts and emotions to tell himself the truth.

“You sure? You look a bit stressed, Uncle.”

Qrow laughed a deep laugh that was laced with sarcasm.  “I'm fine, Yang.  Just tired.  Don't worry about me.  I'm just  _ so _ dusty and old.”  He gave her a pointed look as if he was accusing her of causing his old age.

“Hey, you aren't that old!” she teased, crossing her arms and rolling her purple eyes.

“That's not what you usually say,” Qrow retorted.  “Get back to work, Yang.  You're distracting me.”  He concluded his statement with a smirk to let her know he was joking.  She laughed and nodded, returning to the reception desk.  

Once she left, Qrow hung his head, fake smile disappearing.  He knew he couldn't let ridiculous thoughts get in the way of priorities, but his muddled mind was making it impossible to even sew in a straight line.  Qrow knew all too well that if he couldn't focus enough to keep his stitches straight, there was no way he would also be able to keep his life straight, and his life would fall into tatters once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After picking up Ruby from her friend Weiss's house, Qrow and his youngest niece have a heart-to-heart talk about the burdens and benefits of family. Meanwhile, Ozpin schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to write. This chapter is pretty personal to me. A lot of things, especially Qrow's duct-taped car car, are based off of aspects of my childhood. Even if it is a bit dialogue heavy, I hope you enjoy it! Please comment if you'd like!
> 
> EDIT: I decided that I'm going to contribute a fic to the IronQrow Smut War, and I have a big paper due next week, so the next chapter might not come for a while. Sorry.

Although Emerald Ensemble didn't close until nine in the evening on Saturdays, Qrow packed up his sewing kit and called it a day at seven.  Outside the insulated walls of the suit shop, it was a bitter February day.  Despite the sunlight, the weather wasn’t even close to warm, and frosty winds cut into Qrow’s skin as he trudged to his car.  Yang shuffled close behind him, shivering and trying to bury her freezing red cheeks in her puffy hair.  Because of Qrow’s low income, he and his nieces were unable to afford proper winter coats.  Instead, they layered clothes with thin sweaters and hoodies, but it wasn't the same.

“We’re almost there, Blondie,” Qrow, who was seemingly unfazed by the air, laughed.  Yang couldn't tell if he was pretending to be unaffected to make her feel better, or if he was just insensitive to the low temperature.  Regardless, his lack of reaction to the winter weather made her no less cold.

Qrow’s car was a red Ford Focus with a gray interior.  The side was dented and patched with duct tape, and the tires desperately needed to be inflated.  The inside of the car was littered with empty soft drink cups and used paper napkins.  To Qrow and his nieces, it was a luxury.

Yang slid into the passenger seat while Qrow took the wheel.

“When are you gonna let me drive? I just got my license, and you won’t even let me drive just because there's a little snow on the road,” the blonde teen whined, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Oh, shush.  No driving unless you need to until spring rolls around.  I'm not losing you to some goddamn idiot who isn't paying attention to the road,” Qrow insisted.  He started the car and set off for the road.  The engine growled as the little Focus chugged across the icy roads.

“Is Ruby still at Weiss’s house?” Yang asked.

“Yup,” the tailor replied, “we’re picking her up.”

About a half hour later, Qrow pulled into the driveway of an enormous three story house, white and elegant, framed by naked trees.  It looked like a painting of a mansion in a snowstorm.  Qrow was bitter, to say the least.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, the tailor clicked on the contact photo of a young girl with black hair, red highlights, and silver eyes and shot her a text.  Several minutes later, the same girl appeared in the doorframe of the giant house.  After giving a slightly taller girl in an ivory dress a tight hug, she was out the door.

“Hey, Uncle Qrow!  Hey, Yang!” Ruby cheerily greeted as she opened the car’s back door and bounced into her seat.

“How’d it go? Did you say hi to the Ice Queen for me?” Yang inquired.  Her lips formed into a smirk as she spoke Weiss’s nickname that she had given to the

“Yup!  She says she misses hanging out with you all the time,” Ruby replied.  She tugged on her red hoodie and shivered.  “It’s cooold.”

“Sorry.  The heat’s still kicking in, kiddo,” Qrow apologized.

Ruby nodded.  Her previously joyful eyes dulled, and she pursed her lips in consideration.  Eventually, she decided to speak.  “Uncle Qrow? Does Mr. Schnee think you're a bad person? I heard him saying some bad things about you.”

Qrow snorted, but his expression darkened.  “Mr. Schnee doesn't like me, Ruby.  Let's leave it at that.”

She frowned.  “...Is it because we’re poor?”

“That, and other things.  Mr. Schnee is a very judgmental man.”

“Does that mean Weiss doesn't like you, too?”

“No, it doesn't mean that,” Qrow responded with a strained voice.  “From the few times I've met her, Weiss don’t seem to be the judgmental type.  She’s stubborn as hell, but she has a good heart.  Her sister’s the same way.  But Weiss treats you good, right?”

“Mhm!  She's my best friend!  And she’s good friends with Blake, too, even though Blake gets picked on a lot.”

Yang squirmed a bit.  She started playing with her hair.  “Yeah, I feel bad for Blake a lot.  She really doesn’t have any friends besides Weiss and us.  Her only other friend is her cousin, but he doesn’t really count, ya know?” she added.

“Well, as long as you all have each other, I'm sure things will turn out just fine,” Qrow reassured them.  Ruby and Yang both nodded.

Several minutes later, it began to snow.  The snowfall was light and gentle.  Small flurries floated from the sky and visibly landed on the car’s windows, only to melt and drip away.

Ruby’s eyes widened with joy.  Although summer was her favorite season, she loved the snow and enjoyed watching the pretty snowflakes.  As a passionate autumn lover, Yang was indifferent to the snow.  Seemingly in deep thought, she followed the flurries as they descended from the sky.

“Hope I don't have to shovel tomorrow,” Qrow grumbled.  He pulled a sharp turn into a McDonald's drive thru and turned his head away from the road.  “Whaddya want for dinner, kiddos?”

“Can I just have a cookie? I had pasta and chicken for dinner at Weiss’s,” Ruby piped.

“Sure thing.  Yang?”

“I'll just have a cheeseburger.  No fries or drink or anything,” she answered.

“You sure, Blondie?”

She nodded and smiled, but her smile couldn't conceal the concern that hid behind her bright purple eyes.

After Qrow, Ruby, and Yang had finished their meal, Yang went upstairs to her to basement in the attic.  It was a small, cramped space, but she enjoyed it.  Once she turned sixteen, she had insisted on having her own bedroom instead of continuing to share a room with Ruby, so the attic became her little niche.  Blaring the radio from Qrow’s old boom box, she flopped onto her twin bed and pulled out her phone.  In all honesty, her dinner had not been filling, but she pushed her hunger to the back of her mind.  She knew that there were sacrifices that had to be made in a low income family, and her dissatisfaction was nothing if to her if it meant helping her poor uncle who had already sacrificed so much for her to have a place to call home.  In addition, she had worse things to worry about, namely a “little” crush that she couldn't seem to get rid of.  Without a second thought, she tapped on her phone’s contact icon for Neptune Vasilias, a good friend of hers who always offered advice when she was in a rut, even if the advice was less than sensible.  An empty stomach was easy to ignore, but a lovesick heart was not, and talking to Neptune about her feelings was always the best outlet of choice.

Below the attic, Qrow had been lying on the couch and contemplatively staring at the ceiling.  He cringed a bit when Yang’s out-of-tune voice began to scream the lyrics to a new song called “I Burn” that was hitting the charts, but the reminder that he had two special girls to care for made him feel grounded and reassured.  All day he’d felt off balance and confused.  Although he was trying hard not to face the facts, he was extremely lonely despite the company, and scars from his past kept reopening with little memories that drifted by.  Qrow was a tough man, a brave man, but he was horrible at dealing with his emotions, especially negative ones.  At the time, he needed the comfort of friends and loved ones, but his fear of losing people and being rejected prevented him from accepting that need as valid.  He had already relied on several of his friends and family members for financial support, so he didn't want to add emotional support to the list of things he owed them.

Ruby knelt in the doorway and teased her black corgi, Zwei, with a fake bone.  With a playful smile, she tried to appear inconspicuous, but she was actually really worried.  Her uncle looked as if he was dying away from the inside.  His eyes were sunken in by heavy purple bags, and his face was knitted in stressful thought.  She couldn't help but wonder if her uncle had fallen into another financial rut, and that thought made her feel unexplainably guilty.  She felt bad for the little things, like asking for a cookie and asking to be driven out thirty minutes from home to hang out Weiss.  After all, the cost of that food and gasoline could have gone to paying the bills, right?

Yang turned the radio off, and the attic light dimmed.  Setting Zwei’s bone on the floor and taking a deep breath, Ruby stood up and slowly walked to where her uncle was lying down.  She put a hand on his shoulder, which caused his eyes to jolt open.

“Uncle Qrow? I'm sorry if I scared you.  I'm sorry,” she mumbled.

“You don't have to apologize, kiddo.  What's the matter?” Qrow asked as he sat up.

“I just wanted to a-apologize for being a burden.  I know life would be a lot easier if it weren't for Yang and I, but you have to work more and make a lot of sacrifices j-just because we were dumped on you,” the black haired girl stammered.

The tailor blinked in astonishment.  For a second, he was angry at himself, and then he simply wanted to cry.  His heart ached for Ruby and Yang, two girls who’d lost half their families at a young age.  He felt responsible for those losses even though he hadn't been responsible at all, but most of all, he was hurt that he would never truly be their father, never truly be able to provide for them like successful fathers such as Mr. Schnee.

He pulled his youngest niece into a tight hug and buried his face into her shoulder so as not to cry.  “You aren't a fucking burden, Ruby.  You and Yang are all I got, okay? I don't know what I'd do without you.  I might be a little richer if it weren't for you two, but it wouldn't matter because I'd have no damn will to live.  So don't you dare apologize for something stupid like that again, get it?”

“You say that, but you'd be much less stressed if it wasn't for us.  You could have a bigger house and a better job and maybe even a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but you’re stuck driving us to school and all kinds of places and trying to put food on the table for the three of us!  You didn't ask for us, but you got us anyway!”  A few unruly tears slipped down her red cheeks.

“No,” Qrow insisted with a low voice that resembled a growl.  “No.  Even if your mother came back from the grave, I wouldn't give you and Yang up.  I don't need a shitty relationship.  Your father has shown me how well relationships work, and I'm not about to have my heart broken by someone like my sister who just runs away.  And as for the money, I couldn't give a damn.  I just want you girls to be happy.  So I should apologize for not being the father and mother you two deserve.”

Ruby sobbed a bit and hugged her uncle tighter.  “I miss mom a lot, but that doesn't mean you aren't the best uncle in the world.  I wouldn't have it any other way, either.  I just wish that mom could come back and live with all three of us, but you can't bring her back, so there's nothing we can do but be happy like this,” she resolved through her shaky breaths.  Her tears fell onto the back of Qrow’s dress shirt, making blotchy patterns on the light fabric.

Qrow smiled a bittersweet smile.  Despite his effort to hold back tears, he felt himself cry a little.  “I miss her, too.  I miss her,” he breathed.  “But I've got you girls, so it’s gonna be okay.  You two are all I need, okay?”

The rhetoric question faded into the emptiness of the room.

Ruby nodded and pulled away.  Rubbing her wet cheeks dry, she thanked her uncle and smiled brightly.  “Goodnight, Uncle Qrow.  Sweet dreams.”  She pecked him on the cheek and left for her bedroom.

Once his youngest niece was gone, Qrow groaned and hung his head.  He pressed his rough palms into his sealed eyelids, an effective method squeezing the tears from his eyes and wiping them away simultaneously.  Everything in the room was dark, so the tired man felt dizzy and nauseous as he stood.  After nearly tripping several times, he pulled his smartphone out of his pocket to use it as a flashlight as he made his way to bed.

As soon as Qrow had collapsed on the springy, full-sized mattress, his phone buzzed.  The light from the screen cut through the pitch black bedroom and burned Qrow’s eyes.  He swore and struggled to read the notification.

It was a text from Ozpin.

He exhaled and reluctantly tapped the notification to read the text.  Texts from Ozpin only meant trouble, even if it was trouble with the best intentions.  A text this late could only mean Qrow was in for something really and truly terrible.

 

Ozpin: _Did everything with James go well? He’s a good friend of mine, so I sent him to you knowing you'd give him just the right attention._

 

Qrow hissed slightly.  There was an underlying message in the text, and Qrow didn't like it.  Ozpin was definitely hoping something happened between the two.  Qrow figured that he would simply have to convince Ozpin that nothing of the sort did or ever would come to pass.

 

Qrow: _went fine.  the guys just a bit odd if you ask me._

 

The tailor waited for a response, resisting sleep for curiosity's sake.  Fortunately for him, Ozpin was the sort who always responded quickly.  Several moments later, his phone was buzzing again.

 

Ozpin: _James can be a very stubborn and get a bit flustered, but he has a good heart.  I think he took a liking to you.  Make sure to treat him well when you see him next. :-)_

 

Qrow wrinkled his nose.  He figured Ozpin must have been either losing his mind or desperate to stir up emotions.  In either case, Qrow felt personally offended.  He had no interest in playing a role in Ozpin’s giant soap opera of life.

 

Qrow: _yeah yeah.  ill treat him just like i treat everyone else.  Gnight oz._

 

Just as Qrow’s eyelids began to seal closed, his phone buzzed for the last time that night.

 

Ozpin: _Goodnight, Qrow.  Rest well. :-)_

 

As the light of his phone dimmed, Qrow drifted off into a troubled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Penny clean up the kitchen after dinner, and James has a talk with Penny about what it means to be "normal." James receives a surprise text from Ozpin that makes him question his interest in Qrow. The next day, Qrow opens up to Glynda and realizes that he needs to start taking some chances in love and in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back with the new chapter, finally. There probably won't be another update for at least a week because I'm gonna be in Washington DC.
> 
> So yeah, Penny is aro and ace, and she has a speech impediment. James is trying to understand these things. Sorry for shamelessly dumping my AU headcanons into this. Also, sorry for the choppiness of this chapter. It's the longest chapter yet, but it jumps scenes a lot. Enjoy. Comments are always a great thing.

Metal and flesh scrubbed against metal and glass under lukewarm water. 

_Swish, swish._

James knelt over the kitchen sink with the cuffs of his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands plunged in soapy water.  A young, teenage girl with carrot-red hair and blue-green eyes stood beside him.  She held a towel in one hand and a wet dish in the other.  Two sloppy piles of dishes were stacked in front of her, one wet, one dry.  Whenever soap suds flicked onto her face, she giggled.  Her laughter, despite being sharp and nasally, brought subtle smiles to James’s face.

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Ironwood!  It was very tasty!” the ginger girl chirped with a grin.  Her smile accented the freckles that dotted her rosy skin. 

“There’s no need to thank me, Penny,” the man warmly replied.  After he finished washing the last of the dishes, he pulled the drain plug and grabbed a dry towel from the rack.  With Penny’s help, all of the dishes were quickly dried and stacked away.

“Did you do anything fun while I was at Ciel’s house?” Penny inquired.  She paced as she spoke.  Her lime green sneakers squeaked across the tile flooring with each step.

“Not really.”  A nervous laugh slipped past James’s lips.  He leaned back against the kitchen counter and used the towel to dry his cybernetic hand.  Droplets of water had seeped into the crevices, and he feared that complications would arise if they remained.  “You were the one who had all the fun today.”

“I would not call being at Ciel’s house…”  Penny’s voice trailed off.  She looked away and sighed.

“Is anything wrong?” James asked.  His eyebrows furrowed, and his sparkling blue eyes dimmed in concern.  He stopped drying his hand to look up at the girl, but she refused to let her eyes meet his.  Instead, she glared at the ceiling, curving a troubled frown into a fake, cheery smile.

“Nothing is wrong at all!” she bluffed.  A tiny hiccup shook her body.

James’s expression darkened, but he set the matter aside and decided to change the subject.  “I ran into Ozpin while I was looking for a tux today.  He introduced me to a man who… sparked my interest a bit.  He was nice.  Funny, too.”

The redhead giggled.  “Did you ask him for his number? Ciel told me that _normal_ people ask for a person’s phone number when they think someone is interesting.”

James flushed at Penny’s suggestion, but the heat left his face when the underlying implication of her words hit him.  “You _are_ normal.  Don't let anyone try to tell you otherwise.”

“But I am not normal,” the girl insisted.  “Normal girls flirt and have crushes and text people who interest them.  I am not interested in anyone like that.  That is not normal for a girl my age.”

James sighed sadly.  “Penny, that doesn't make you any less ‘normal’ than any of the other girls.  Maybe you'll start getting crushes when you're older.  I mean you're only a freshman, so —”

Penny cut him off.  “No, Mr. Ironwood.  It is not something that I am going to grow out of.  Every girl in my class has had crushes on people since they were in middle school.  I do not find any boys — or girls — attractive.  I must be a… a freak.”

The robotics teacher walked over to the ginger girl and hugged her.  Her thin frame was stiff in his embrace.  Even though she eventually loosened up, James could tell that she was still holding back, still wary in his arms.  “You aren't a freak, and there's nothing wrong with not being attracted to people.  If you don't like boys or girls, that's fine.  No matter what, you’re still my little girl.  Don't you ever call yourself a freak again, okay?”

She nodded and swallowed.  “Okay.  I am sorry, Mr. Ironwood.”

“Don’t apologize, Penny.  You didn't do anything wrong.”

She smiled and nodded thankfully.

James watched her with joy, his daughter, the light of his life.  Even if she wasn't his by blood, he loved her more than enough to prove he was her father.  Two years of being her legal guardian had been a revelation to James that having a daughter like Penny was the thing he needed most in life, and he knew that she needed him as a parent just as much as he needed her as a child.  She was lonely and often misunderstood by her peers — even by herself.  He only wished for her to show a sign that she saw him in the same paternal way in which he saw himself, but he didn't blame her for acting somewhat closed off.  Not after what had happened to her real father.  Not after the grief and pain she had faced.  No, James knew that for the time being, she only saw him as an artificial replacement for a father.  Oh, how ironic _that_ was.

“Do you wanna bake some cookies before I grade homework?” James suggested.

“I would love that!  May we bake chocolate chip ones? Those are my favorite!” the freckled girl exclaimed.

Penny appeared to have forgotten about the awkwardness of the previous conversation, which James was thankful for.  He was worried about her, worried about the way her peers treated her, worried about the way her tutor, Ciel, treated her.  He only wanted to provide a happy home environment for her.  If he couldn't show his care with kind words and embraces, he figured that a sugary sweet distraction would have to do.

“Of course,” James agreed.  He began to gather all the necessary baking ingredients from the cupboard and refrigerator, exhaling contently through his nostrils.  If chocolate chip cookies were all it took to make Penny smile, maybe things wouldn't be so difficult.

* * *

  At two in the morning, James shoved ungraded homework sheets into his messenger bag and shut down his laptop.  As the dim, blue light from the screen faded, the room around him went dark.  He was lying on his side in bed, elbow propped onto a pillow and head leaning on his right shoulder.  The metal joints in his right forearm ached, reminding him that he needed a checkup soon.

Once his laptop was completely shut down, James set it on top of the dresser beside him and blinked into the darkness.  He had sent a smiling Penny to bed hours earlier.  Now, it was late, and the girl was fast asleep, as James knew he should’ve been.  The taste of chocolate chips and buttery batter from the cookies they had baked lingered in his mouth.

Collapsing onto his back, James dropped his head onto the pillow that his elbow was previously resting and fumbled for his smartphone.  As soon as he felt the smooth casing underneath his metal fingers, he turned on the phone screen.  The bedroom filled up with blue light once again.  While James was checking his emails, which mostly comprised of complaints from parents of his students about a particularly “dangerous” experiment he had conducted in class, a text notification flashed across the top of his screen.  It was from Ozpin.

 

Ozpin: _I enjoyed seeing you today after so long, James.  I hope your time with Qrow was satisfactory._

 

James rolled his eyes.  Ozpin never seemed to sleep, and he always seemed to know when James was awake.  Furthermore, his texts were always uncomfortably formal and laced with hidden meaning.  James felt obligated to reply regardless.

 

James: _It went great.  Mr Branwen was very nice.  A bit flirty tho.  I just hope my tux turns out okay.  Thats what matters._

 

The robotics teacher immediately regretted his wording as soon as the text was sent.  He had wanted to make the text sound as uninterested in Qrow as possible, but he feared it would have an opposite effect.  In all honesty, James didn’t even know the truth himself.  He didn’t want to be interested in Qrow, but the man kept slipping into his thoughts anyway.  Qrow’s flirting had nearly sent James into a panic attack, and Penny’s suggestion of asking for Qrow’s number had left James blushing and embarrassed like a clueless teenage boy.  He was about to turn his phone off and call it a night when another text flashed across the screen.

 

Ozpin: _Don’t worry.  Qrow always does a wonderful job.  He’s quite the talented man.  ;-)_

 

James could see Ozpin’s smug grin through the screen of his phone.  He groaned and buried his face into his pillow before mustering up enough courage to send a reply.  As he typed, his fingers were shaky.

 

James: _Just so long as my tux looks good.  Goodnight Oz._

 

Ozpin’s reply was immediate.

 

Ozpin: _It will.  Qrow doesn’t disappoint in the end.  Goodnight, James.  Sweet dreams.  :-)_

 

James felt his skin turn cold.  He couldn’t have imagined a man who made him more uncomfortable with simple words.  It wasn't that Ozpin was doing or saying anything wrong.  He was just… odd, and he was most likely scheming out in boredom.  James tried not to care, resolving that the old ex-mayor was best amusing himself this way instead of getting into actual mayhem.  He turned off his phone and plugged into the charger.  The connection had barely sparked before James’s eyes were shut and sleep had overtaken his body and mind.

* * *

 Qrow stumbled into work on Monday with a headache and cramps along his spine.  Emerald Ensemble was closed on Sundays, so the tailor decided to sleep in until three in the afternoon.  When he woke up, his back was in knots from oversleeping and the house was in chaos.  Yang and Ruby had decided to have a movie marathon earlier that morning, but by the time Qrow had woken up, the blonde girl had left the house to hang out with friends.  Ruby had fallen asleep on the couch with a strawberry soda in one hand and Marvel’s Ant Man still playing.  Qrow was glad that his girls had found a way to amuse themselves while he tried — and failed — to sleep his troubles away, but the task of cleaning up empty wrappers, scattered crumbs, and open DVD cases from off the floor still remained.  At the end of the night when Ruby awoke from her nap and Yang returned home, Qrow was practically in need of a chiropractor.  A chiropractor he couldn't afford.

The shop was always dead on Mondays.  Ozpin was out of sight, most likely in the back room browsing suits online that the shop didn't need.  Glynda, on the other hand, had other solutions to her boredom.  Despite the fact that one of the daytime college workers, a raven haired girl in her early twenties named Cinder Fall, was currently working the front desk, Glynda busied herself by snooping around the desk and rearranging suit racks that had been perfectly fine without her interference.  It pained Qrow to watch her messing with everything, so he decided to take a break from his sewing and call her over.  Anything to keep her from over managing the shop into hell.

“Hey, Glynda? You look bored.  What's up?” Qrow asked, knowing it took very little to catch Glynda’s attention.  Immediately, she looked from the rack she was inspecting for dust and strode over to the corner of the shop where Qrow was working.  Knocked on the translucent room divider.  Brushed her hands against her pencil skirt.  Qrow muttered permission to enter, and she slid the divider open.

“What is it, Qrow?” she asked, only half annoyed.  She brushed a curl of bleach blonde hair out her face.

“Not much.  I'm kinda bored without Yang working the desk, ya know? Ain't much to do besides work on that Pyrrha girl’s prom dress and Jimmy’s tux.”  He smirked, dropping the name intentionally.  If Qrow were to be honest, he wanted Glynda’s opinion of the man.  He wanted to know more about James, but he knew that any mention of the awkward robotics teacher to Ozpin would result in a just-as-awkward response.  Qrow’s desire to learn more about James was frustrating enough.  He didn't need Ozpin getting any more involved.

“I do hope you didn't call him that to his face,” Glynda replied dryly.

Qrow chuckled.  “Why? Pet peeve?”

Glynda nodded.  “Something like that.”  She sighed.  “Qrow, when are you gonna ever learn to respect your customers and coworkers?”

“I do respect ‘em.  It’s just hard to not be in a bad mood when I got bills to pay and everyone won't shut up about prom.  Even Yang won't stop talking about it.  So a man’s gotta do something to amuse himself.”

Glynda paused, trying to choose her words carefully.  “What’s so frustrating with prom?”  Her green eyes were unable to betray genuine concern with the twisted look on Qrow’s face.

Qrow merely grunted.  “Bad memories.”  He waited for Glynda to change the subject, but her body language made it clear that she expected him to continue.  Qrow furrowed his eyebrows.  “My high school had a junior/senior banquet instead of prom, so most everyone went twice.  My junior year, I asked my crush.  Summer.  She said yes, but she hung out with one of the more popular guys and his date the whole time.  His date was my sister, actually.  Thing is, my sis didn't care.  The three of ‘em hung out and danced and talked and left me all alone in the corner.  I didn’t dance or nothin’.  I just sat there by the punch bowl checking people out to distract myself.  Later on, the three of ‘em ended up hooking up together, but that's a different story.  The point is, I got ditched by my date at prom for my sister and her date, so I never went back senior year.  So, yeah.  That's my pathetic prom story.”

“I'm sorry,” Glynda replied for lack of words.

“Don't be.  It happened two decades ago.  I'm over it now.”

Glynda sighed.  “Maybe, but something’s bothering you.  I can tell.”  She bent down to collect dropped needles that were lying still on the floor.  “You really need someone to keep you company, and I mean someone other than your nieces.  James Ironwood may not be the most ideal man —”

“Not you, too!” Qrow groaned.  He threw his head into his hands.  “I knew you and Oz were up to something!”

“We're not.  I haven't talked to Ozpin about this at all, but I wouldn't be surprised if he’s scheming something.  But I'm telling you as a friend, Qrow, James is a good man.  A loyal man.  A _persistent_ man.  Just believe me.  Once he gets an idea in his mind, he never gives up.”

“He’s just like the rest, Glynda.  He'd leave.  And I'm sure he ain't interested.”

“What makes you say —”

“I tried flirting, okay? I tried it, and he literally ran away.  I felt like a dick for overstepping.  The man is clearly straight as a needle, and I'd be damned if he was interested in a poor old man like me.  All I need is my kids and you guys.  I don't need someone to take care of me.”

Glynda stood up and set the needles that she had collected in a small tin case on Qrow’s desk.  She stepped forward and placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder.  “Qrow.  This isn't high school prom.  You're an adult.  We all are.  You can't do everything on your own and you know it.  So take a chance.  Just trust me.  Trust Ozpin.  Not everyone isn’t interested, and not everyone is going to run away.  You just have to take a chance.  I know you can.”

Qrow cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut.   Everything was silent as the tailor struggled to collect himself.  Glynda removed her hand from his shoulder.

“You were wrong earlier.”

“Huh?”

“I'd have to say Jim is pretty close to the ideal man,” Qrow admitted sheepishly.  He hesitated.  “You better not be wrong about him.  About me.”

Glynda smiled.  “I hope we're not.”

The doorbell rang, alerting the employees that someone had entered the shop.

“Customer.  I'll see you later, Qrow.  Hang in there.”  She gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked away.  The room divider slid shut behind her.

Qrow rubbed his wet eyes and grinned despite himself.  As he picked up a needle and thread, he found himself humming a hopeful tune.


End file.
